Ah, Mexican Food
by Ltkk022
Summary: Valentine's day fic. -BxR&MxM Tender&bronzeshipping- Rated because of paranoia. COMPLETE.


Ello All!  
Guess what?! I got it posted on time! There's fluff and perverted jokes.

Read on~!

Bakura: The authoress is on some hype about listening to stuff about disco sticks and vertical sticks and love games and other obscure Lady Gaga references.

Ryou: The authoress owns nothing! She disclaims all rights to everything but the plot!

* * *

"Marik, wait up!" A head of frosty white air bounced along the sidewalk, finally catching to his friend. The tan-skinned Egyptian whirled around, his sandy-blond hair whipping around messily behind him. "Ryou!" He pulled the pale boy into his arms joyously.

"Marik, I understand that you're excited about eating Mexican food, but we also need to wait for Bakura and Mariku," This brought the more hyperactive boy to a halt. "You got them to come?" His lavender eyes shone brightly, reflecting excitement. "Well, I just had to get Mariku to come, Bakura just kinda followed after, I guess." Ryou turned red, as his companion raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Sorry, but I knew the only way that I could get Bakura to come was to have Mariku convince him…" his voice faded quickly.

"And how, pray tell, did you convince my Yami to come?" His perfectly shaped eyebrows arched even higher up on his forehead.

"With sugar. I told him that if he came, I'd get him a praline."

"RYOU!"- Marik's voice dripped with outrage –"Thanks! Maybe your Yami isn't a sugar-spastic high as a kite card, but mine is!"He ran a hand through his light hair.

The white-haired youth bent his head and threw his arms up in a defensive maneuver. "I'm sorry, but I really think that they need to get out more." his head lifted, eyes pleading.

"Well, if you sa-"

"Wait for us, HEY! Stand still. Ra, I swear!" the teens spun around to see two more teens walking towards them. One had the same handsome dark skin as Marik, his hair the same light color, which contrasted greatly to their skin; but his flew around in fifty different directions, and his bangs were light and feathery. He also had about three inches in height on the first boy. "Mariku!" his lighter half called, and tackled him almost to the floor. "Why couldn't you just convince Bakura to come with us? Bribery, shameful! Ryou doesn't have money to be wasting on you!"

Ryou giggled quietly, "It's okay, I don't break a promise. It won't break my bank, either. They're like a dollar. Just don't make me eat too much. It doesn't always agree with me." he stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking at the ground. Why did Marik get to be so close to his Yami, while Bakura still looked down upon him as just a host, nothing more, maybe even less?

Bakura hissed, whipping his head around to look at Ryou. "Why did you even bother to bring me along!?" His silvery-white hair gleamed perfectly in the moonlight, his fangs seemingly sharper. "Why you even asked to bring me along I'll never understand." his scowl deepened further, with a slight shake of his head. His brown eyes were cold, no sign of any emotion.

"Bakura, you're such a scrooge. We didn't want to let Mariku have all the fun. Let's go!" The four boys continued to walk along the brightly lit streets on Domino City. At a steady pace, they made it to their destination in five minutes. A small diner with 'Papa Juan's' written above the threshold. They entered quickly, and selected a booth next to a window. Bakura slid in first, Ryou following quickly. Marik pushed his Yami in first, complaining that he wanted to sit across from Ryou.

The air around them was full of a tempting spice. The smell lingered through their noses and caused a few mouths to water. "The salsa here is extremely spicy, I love it!" Ryou smiled happily; enthused he could share his favorite cuisine with his three best friends. The term 'friend' was used very loosely in this particular case. A young man walked over to them, and dropped a basket of chips in the center of the table. The salsa Ryou mentioned earlier flowed quickly. The man left without a word.

Ryou looked around to survey the table. Marik was staring at his Yami, who was staring at the menu. Said person leveled the menu to right below his eyes and caught Ryou's glace. Those same dark lavender eyes snuck a quick stare at Bakura; who sat quietly, looking irritated. A brilliant idea popped into his head, another great way to get a rise from the young man across from him.

"Ryou. I think you're spicy…" he let his voice trail off, with its unnerving seductive loop. Just as he had hoped, Bakura hissed, apparently unaware that it was Mariku's mission to drive the ever-angry lad just a few more notches up the ladder of insanity.

"Pray to Ra that I don't slaughter you right here. Speak such distasteful things towards my light again and I'll slit your throat." the words dripped with venom; there was no argument to the fact he was serious. His usual pose, upper lip curled over his teeth, a threatening set of pearly whites gleamed.

"Chill, I was just kidding!" Mariku looked over at Ryou, who was blushing profusely. He nodded weakly, and Ryou understood. "Bakura-"

Marik interjected quickly. "Anyways, let's order. Look, a waitress! Excuse me, miss!" The brown haired girl turned around and smiled. "Yes? Are you ready to order?" She walked quickly over to the table and pulled out a black book tablet and pen. "Whenever you're ready."

Marik bit on his pinky then began. "Well, Mariku and I will share the fajitas…" he said more to himself that the woman, but her pen began to scribble. The other Egyptian nodded in approval. "Okay, and you?" she jabbed her pen the Ryou's general direction. "I'll have an enchilada dinner. And Bakura…" Ryou left the sentence open for his Yami's response. "I'll have the same thing as him." his voice was barely audible. "He'll have the same as me. Oh, waters all around." Ryou rolled his eyes at Bakura, and apologized to the waitress. The pen scribbled once more, and the booklet snapped closed.

"Alright, it'll be out soon." She left them with a smile, and turned on a heel towards the kitchen. "Well, she was nice." Mariku drawled between the chewing of a chip.

Marik became intently interested on his silverware, spinning a fork. He looked up at Ryou.

"So…" Bakura was first to break the silence. "Mariku. This is utterly boring. Remind me how you convinced me to follow you here?" his usually stoic expression turned into a deep scowl. The blond was only too happy to answer. "It was just a good opportunity to brag about how close my Hikari and I are How well we get along!" As to prove his point, Mariku pulled Marik into his lap and pulled a hand through the small boy's blond tresses. Marik yelped happily, and then turned red. His giggles subsided, but not completely.

With quick realization of what was happening, Ryou turned away and downcast his eyes. Bakura scowled in response. "You openly flaunt your weakness? Emotions make you weak. You will gain nothing by showing off to me. I have nothing to lose."

Marik stopped giggling immediately and slid off his Yami's lap. "Jealous?" Mariku's mouth curled into a smile, his eyes slimmed into slits. They narrowed in on Ryou, who looked exceedingly lonely. He opened his mouth once again, "Don't worry, Ryou. There's plenty of love for you, too." He patted his lap with a smile. Marik grinned, but covered his face by turning away. Mariku was such a shameless flirt.

The table fell silent before Bakura-for the second time- interrupted. With one fluid movement, he stood up and was three inches from Mariku's face when a plate of steaming hot food was placed in front of him. "Food's here. Let's not fight, okay?" the waitress sighed, and passed Ryou his plate. The wood plank that held the sizzling fajita meat was placed in between the Egyptians. Glasses clinked as they were placed quickly in front of each individual. Bakura cast a glance at the retreating figure that was their waitress.

"Well thank Ra she arrived when she did." Marik muttered under his breath to Ryou; who replied with a solid nod.

Bakura returned his attention the food on the platter in front of him, barely doing anything but breathe and stare. Mariku and Marik helped themselves to the food between them, forks clanking against each other in a mock battle for superiority. Ryou took a fork from his napkin and sliced into the enchilada and took a mouthful. "Mmh!" he smiled cutely, and swallowed. A deep growl could be heard from his left. With a tilt of his head, he saw him darker half glaring daggers into the platter, which caused Ryou to laugh.

"Bakura! Just get your fork and slice the food! Geez, like this." Ryou set down his own fork and adjusted to where he could take Bakura's and cut up the food for him. After he wrangled the fork from his Yami's other side he began to cut into the foodstuff and was quite surprised when he didn't hear any protest.

He returned to his seat and watched Bakura until he took his first bite. His face betrayed no emotion, so Ryou couldn't tell if he approved of the food, but he continued to eat, so Ryou assumed it was at least consumable to the man. Once he was finished fussing over Bakura, Ryou turned his attention back to his own food.  
Marik looked at his two white-haired friends and chuckled under his breath, a small smile lingered on his face.

The rest of the dinner passed quite uneventfully, with the exception of Mariku knocking his water onto the waitress' leg. Marik and Ryou apologized profusely while Bakura and Mariku snuck out.

Five minutes later, the two younger boys appeared outside, having paid for the food and helping the waitress with their plates just out of politeness. Ryou had his hand stuffed in his pocket until Mariku approached him.

"Here you go. I don't break a promise. Try not to drive Marik insane. Thanks for convincing Bakura to come…" Ryou's smile was weak as he handed the sugar coated pecans otherwise known as a praline. Mariku almost jumped out of his skin while accepting his new treat, eager to inhale the sweet. Marik cried out in distress, mumbling about how his life sucked.

"Oh, Marik. I'm sorry." Ryou placed his hand on Marik's shoulder tenderly. Marik turned around and shrugged. "It was bound to happen. Thanks for dinner though." He pulled his pale friend into a hug, slapped a ten dollar bill into his hand and shuffled off after his darker half. "Bye, Ryou! Bakura!" Both blonds faded to small dots, then completely out of sight.

Ryou turned to Bakura. "Well, time to get home…" his cheery smile faded as Bakura silently turned away and began to wal in the direction of their dwelling. Ryou quickly caught up, face barely betraying the fluster he felt. The walk was spent in silence, thankfully it wasn't too long.

Once they were home, Ryou dashed away upstairs, muttering something about needing to catch up on reading. Bakura resumed his usual activity, sitting in front of the TV for hours.

An estimated two hours later; the blissful peace that had covered the abode of Bakura Ryou was interrupted. Bakura called up to his lighter half, "Hikari, thirsty! Bring me something!"

After waiting a few minutes, Bakura tried again. "Ryou! I'm thirsty!" Another minute with no sight of the white-haired boy and Bakura dashed into Ryou's room.

What would be keeping his obedient ex-host from bowing down and answering to his every desire?

Ryou was laying down on his bed, one arm draped across his forehead, the other fell off the edge of the bed. "Bakura, my stomach hurts, go get your own drink." his voice barely above a whisper.

Bakura considered it for a moment, "Get my own drink…?" Then he had a better idea. Ryou's eyes were closed, so Bakura sauntered up to the bed, a devious smile covered his lips.

With a quick movement Bakura pushed Ryou's shirt up his torso, immediately awakening the small boy. "Bakura…" his voice faltered when his darker half laid his fluffy white hair on his chest. With a pale finger, Bakura began to doodle imaginary designs around Ryou's exposed skin.

Ryou almost passed out, but a shift in body weight kept him attached by a string.

Bakura adjusted his head lightly and pressed his lips to the soft yet firm skin right above the belly-button.

A second of silence.

Bakura sat up grinning. "How's your stomach, Ryou?"

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed my failed attempt at 'fluff'. Oh, and **Shantih,** this is my first tendershipping fic! There's bronzeshipping, too. I win!

R&R! Do it! Cause I worked hard on this! Pwease? Authoress loves you all, but she's at a lack as to what to say.


End file.
